


《张嘴，吃糖！》

by abcd123



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 06:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21453877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcd123/pseuds/abcd123
Relationships: 2p!England/2p!South Italy (Hetalia), England/South Italy (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	《张嘴，吃糖！》

*异色

1.

当人事部经理亲自领着年纪轻轻，气质漠然的黑发年轻人逛完整栋W文化大楼最后停在艾琳面前时。

还在喝自己的过夜咖啡并等着热水把方便面泡开的小姐显然还是一副完全没有通知的惊愕表情。

而在那份姗姗来迟的投稿简历终于交到她手上后，弗拉维奥看出了艾琳已经变了样儿的眼神。

更多的疑惑、不解、惊讶、崇拜…以及无法忽略的“从牛津出来的古典英文系硕士居然要来当一个小小的编辑员？别是摔坏脑子了就是简历造假”的无语和无奈。

但领导并没有怀疑，虽然当弗拉维奥的简历突然跳到他桌面上时，他的第一反应也是突发心脏病，不过：

“他就给你带了，莱维特小姐。多多关照他一下。”

领导甩完锅就溜走了。艾琳抬头，看高她一截的浑身散发着疏远、冷淡的年轻男人，有种天降大任于小女的悲怆感，翻滚在心头却难以开口。

弗拉维奥拿过公司发下来的笔记本电脑，转头一扔，白色苹果就跟那一堆名为“废纸”的A4公司条规一起，默默无闻的待在角落等着保洁阿姨拿去卖钱。

艾琳本还想出声阻止，但看见弗拉维奥从自己的笔记本手提袋里拿出一台当下新款的笔记本电脑后，就默不作声了。

有钱人炫富，拦也拦不住。

但，为了摆起前辈的派头。艾琳还是忍着心疼将自己的一大罐咖啡豆草草包装了一下，送给了弗拉维奥。当时，黑发青年已经问过WiFi密码，准备开始熟悉工作流程，然后就感觉干净的办公桌面一震，扭头便瞧见艾琳抱着一大罐足够普通人喝上一个月分量的咖啡罐，看好他似的，语重心长地说：

“新同事呀，你对编辑部这个火坑有所不知。所谓，‘饿三代，穷三代，休想翻身还房贷’”说到这，她很悲壮地拍了拍弗拉维奥的肩膀，仿佛委托了什么自己无法完成的终生大事。一种让弗拉维奥肃然起敬的老成气质在她身边缓缓散发出来，弗拉维奥瞧见了如耶稣般的圣光，“好好干吧！等你喝光这些咖啡豆，你就能够横空出事了！”

弗拉维奥也是这么觉得的。他盯着那罐足够喝死人的咖啡罐，感觉自己哪天可能在医学界上创下一种新奇的死法：

咖啡中毒。

2.

然后，不到三个月。弗拉维奥就解决了那一大罐的咖啡豆。不过他活得挺健康。在把自己读书时常喝的牌子加进去后，一个月半过去，咖啡罐又空空见底。

就在艾琳忍不住为这一奇迹拍手称奇时，弗拉维奥也理所应当地度过了实习期，正式入职。

编辑部虽然常常自我调侃秃头部门，但一有新同事加入他们还是很热情的。

部分原因是弗拉维奥办事效率高，经常被夸奖“不愧是牛津硕士毕业生！所以把我的也做了吧！”，而更主要的原因就是当一堆修仙青年想到自己以后到了中年时期还有人陪自己一块地中海，于是革命的友谊就莫名其妙地结下了。

于是，自从转正后，弗拉维奥就没过过多少的好日子。每天从早到晚对着电脑看着着几百堆烂到掉牙的文章诗歌还要竭尽全力找出几篇看得过去的文章。如果不是艾琳劝他放低要求，那怕不是整个邮箱没有一篇文章是通过的。

而且发送回去的消息也不是“稿件未过终审，请另投”，同时还附带一篇弗拉维奥的毕业论文，下边的水印是一行小字：

拿去参考。

从那以后，几乎隔几天就有陌生人送包裹来还有打电话。不是刀片就是一顿臭骂、诅咒还大言不惭说弗拉维奥一定会因为嫌弃TA们的绝世文笔而遭报应。

为此，这个不是穿黑就是白色上衣，气质永远是生人勿近的冷美人只是不屑地呵呵一笑，便再也没了下文。

一日，弗拉维奥刚用他性感低沉的男神音解决完一个愤怒的文艺姑娘。电话一挂，艾琳就跟丢了魂儿似地瘫倒在他的办公桌上，嘴里还像被洗脑了似的，不停嘀咕：“救救我啊，救救我呀……”

弗拉维奥看着横插在面前的女士，心平气和道：“如果你能从我已经死机的笔记本电脑上起来。我就帮你。”

像一根弹簧，艾琳立刻就弹了起来，如获至宝，眼里噙着感激的泪花，抓着弗拉维奥不放……

“粉白点领结”是当代超人气小说家榜一，不仅是W文化花重金从隔壁文化出版社挖过来的金元宝，还是个脾气有点古怪，最擅长现实题材的长篇小说的作家。

同时，粉白点领结不仅是写手，还是个画手。所谓德才兼备，是个不可多得的人才。从小就在艺术上表现出极大的兴趣，还是个小天才呢。

弗拉维奥听艾琳花天坠地地在他面前给那个粉白点领结狂吹彩虹屁近五分钟后，终于出声打断了她，询问重点。

“哦，我只是给你科普金元宝嘛！”艾琳说，人却已经开始泄气，“你知道，天才都是怪咖……粉白点领结，嗯，真名叫奥利弗·柯克兰。他，他喜欢拖稿，而且经常说自己没有灵感，于是一拖就拖半个月一个月的。两个月前我就叫他准备了，三个月后要交稿子审核。但……到现在了，他连大框都没给我啊！”

弗拉维奥同情地为三个月后的艾琳默哀，主编可是个很凶残的更年期主妇，只有在他面前才一副小鸟依人的样子。

“所以啊！”就在弗拉维奥想要起身去冲咖啡时，艾琳以为他是见死不救的铁石心肠，便一把抱着他精瘦的腰肢，嚎啕大哭起来：“救救我吧！弗拉！我还年轻，我还没交过比你还要好看的男朋友，我不想惨死主编魔爪啊！”

3.

在家里宅了快两个月，整日面对粉红泰迪熊来缓解寂寞的奥利弗在听到门铃响起时，第一反应是疑惑的。

而当他打开门，门口后不再是顶着一副跟被人吊着毒打一顿似的黑眼圈的艾琳小姐，转而换成温文尔雅，相貌英俊的黑发年轻人时，他的疑惑与好奇就更上一层楼了。

“‘粉白点领结’先生？”弗拉维奥核对着身份，他用审视的目光打量了一眼几乎从头粉到尾，只有一双湖蓝眼眸是透澈的奥利弗，询问道。

奥利弗点头，他低着头看着矮他半截的男人。刚好瞧见对方因低头查看手机而露出的一截白嫩脖颈。

他赶紧移开目光，而弗拉维奥也抬起了头。用一种平淡的语气颁布道：

“我是来代替莱维特小姐，作为您下一部作品的负责编剧的。因为一些难以忍受并叫人抓狂的拖延症……”弗拉维奥扯了扯嘴角，回想起艾琳是如何哭诉奥利弗的拖稿情况。而面前的男人似乎并不害臊，“莱维特小姐转手负责了另外一部作品。所以……我有打电话给您，说过我要来吧？”

奥利弗盯着那双沉淀着、澄澈的血红双眸。里边没有一点冒犯的意思。它们平静地注视着奥利弗，双眸中美丽的灿星对他眨着眼，意外的让他耳尖微微泛红。

“当然！请进吧……”奥利弗有点手足无措。他让了道，弗拉维奥便一脚跨进了对方的公寓。殊不知在日后，这里就成了他在异国的第二个家。

尽管已经有了电话通知。但奥利弗还是没有准备。弗拉维奥想起电话里头的那份刚睡醒的鼻音，思索几番还是没有拆穿当下奥利弗手忙脚乱的招待。

他坐在客厅的沙发上，手捧着一杯桃红白兔图案的杯子，里边是加了牛奶的咖啡，口感意外地浓郁，涩苦之中还杂着一点点的甜腻，根本没有敷衍的劣质的速溶咖啡的味道。

当奥利弗把从微波炉里拿出来，加热的点心端到弗拉维奥面前时，他温声说了句：“谢谢，咖啡很好喝。”

但他没有碰奥利弗洒满糖霜的饼干和杯糕。留学异国的四年生活养出了弗拉维奥偏爱苦涩的奇怪口味。

随后他们开始谈话，很难想象两个血气方刚的男人，其中一个一身贯彻禁欲风的穿着而另一个则完完全全是少女心爆棚，居然在客厅里对着当下畅销的言情书，圈圈点点，足足讨论了近三个小时的大纲。

到了最后，确定结局时。弗拉维奥问，“那么到底是HE还是BE呢？”，不过奥利弗反问，“瓦尔加斯先生喜爱哪种爱情？”

这让弗拉维奥有点措手不及。

过了半晌，弗拉维奥才知道自己被将了一军。他扯了扯嘴角，一抹落寞的微笑。“我没有恋爱经验，而且这是您的作品…”

“我是问，弗拉维奥你，喜欢哪一种。”奥利弗坚持不懈地盯着他。

那双湛蓝的眼睛里，有着执着与好奇。

弗拉维奥思考了一会儿。他是古典系英文毕业的，看得最多的书籍都是列如《浮士德》、《奥赛罗》与《哈姆雷特》这类枯燥无味的诗剧与戏剧。爱情故事……以悲剧为主的《罗密欧与朱丽叶》都没多少了解。

但，如果不是为了学业。怎么会有人喜欢读悲剧的故事呢？

又是沉默的等待。弗拉维奥有点不自然，像迎接他那只有3.9而不是满4的成绩点通知：

“我想，苦尽甘来的爱情，大概是最能打动人心的吧。”

他又品了口奥利弗冲泡的咖啡。一如既往的难喝的苦味，但是因为有牛奶，有甘甜，像棉花糖，在他的舌尖上一点点地化开，成了日后他在生活中喝咖啡时必不可缺的调味剂……

4.

于是，迟到许久的大纲终于新鲜出炉了。现在，弗拉维奥除了听抱怨电话以及拆刀片包裹外的工作还有每两周去一次奥利弗家催他交稿，在桃红绅士的款待下泡过一下午的休闲时光，最后抱着已经提前写好的文稿并带着始终搞不清自己去那究竟是催稿还是享受的头脑回到公司。

奥利弗的新鲜劲似乎每次都会在见过弗拉维奥后暴增，然后又在他离开后直线下降。折线图统计表上一座座的小尖山也正反应了奥利弗的心情变化。

艾琳曾调侃过，换了个编辑就一下人品大爆发。弗拉维奥对此没有什么看法，只能在心里无奈的“呵呵”一声。

如果真就人品爆发，那奥利弗早在每周一凌晨就会交稿，不过一个月就能给他发来一篇不是甜到鼾就是虐到死的长篇小说了。

哪还会像现在这样。弗拉维奥刚跟挥别艾琳，一个转头就叫了辆专车，打着电话赶去奥利弗的小窝了。

“唉，弗拉。你觉得这里该怎么修改啊。”奥利弗一身正装，像是特意打扮过。比起当初见面时一身粉嫩睡袍，给弗拉维奥的感觉古怪不少。于是弗拉维奥轻轻推了把过于亲近的脑袋，然后接过奥利弗的笔记本。

那双善良着的蔚蓝眼眸暗淡了点。弗拉维奥没注意到。

奥利弗的章数表明男女主正在暧昧期，弗拉维奥对这一方面没多少了解，却还是看了下去：

【“你还没叫过我的名字。”他看着对方的白裙即将消失在楼梯拐角，有点着急，喊住了她。

“呃，什么？”她扭过头，乌黑柔顺的头发披散在身后。风轻轻吹，鼓起的白裙勾勒她身体的每个角落与曲线。

一点口干舌燥，喉咙里烟熏火燎。

“奥克斯。”他说，对上那平静的红眼睛。

“…奥克斯。”她轻声道，像是含着珍珠。

“我听不清。再说一遍。”男孩往上一步，渐渐逼近。女孩犹豫着却不后退，一遍又一遍，她从被迫转为呢喃，那是她日后爱人的名字吗？

“奥……”她这么说，尾音还兜转在嘴唇了。一个吻就轻轻落了下来。

有奶油的味道，草莓的酸甜。温暖、潮湿的吻与让她印象深刻的小心翼翼与温柔……】

“没什么好修改的。”弗拉维奥拿不定主意，但他能想象到那种场景。灰紫色的夜幕上点缀着如钻石般闪耀的调皮星星，它们好奇注视着拥吻在一起的男女，猜测并打赌是什么让他们能够如此温柔地对待着彼此。

因为掩盖不住眼底的寂寞，所以产生了羡慕。

“我觉得很好，很不错。”弗拉维奥有点干巴巴，因为他并不觉得自己会妒忌文章里的温馨。但奥利弗把他看穿了。

“真的吗？”他突然变得固执。“他们才见过几次呢，这样突然会遭人嫌恶吧？”

弗拉维奥拿不定主意，他微微偏头，牛津硕士也有不擅长的方面。

“那就是不好吧……”他随风乱倒。

“可你刚刚还说这是‘很不错’。所以是敷衍我的？”

“……不是——”

“嘿，弗拉。”不知不觉中，奥利弗大半个人爬到弗拉维奥半身，有点像粉红色的章鱼仔。他伸手，掰过弗拉维奥的头，跟那张还有点稚嫩的脸不相符的力量。“看着我，喊我的名字。（床上语）。”

弗拉维奥泛红了脸颊，含着胸的肩膀向前弯曲。这跟平常冷言冷语的他也不像。

就像故事情节一样发展，他一遍遍喊着奥利弗的名字。直到害羞的眼神无处闪躲，被迫着四目相对，弗拉维奥心底稍稍期望着那个吻时，奥利弗却毁坏气氛的笑了出来。

“你瞧。会抗拒，排斥吧。”奥利弗把弗拉维奥攀上的手错当抵触。他有点残酷地嘲笑着自作多情的两个人，然后起身离开自己去修改文章。

空落落的手掌和心脏。难受的情绪翻滚着，取代了悸动的一瞬间。

5.

编辑的任务不多但繁琐。终于做完小说排版的弗拉维奥伸了伸酸疼的腰，全公司就他一个人在熬夜加班。

对工作的格外用心使得弗拉维奥一改往日第一个打卡离开公司的作风，成了比执勤保安还要晚归的存在。可能是因为这是他第一次接触小说排版编辑，又或许是因上次奥利弗那暧昧不清的举动。

无疑都牵连着他的内心，左右他的决定。

浑浑噩噩地关了办公室里的灯。弗拉维奥晃着胀痛的脑袋离开了公司。他在读书时也常常因为熬夜而头昏脑胀，所以这一次的头痛他也没放在心上，认为自己只要回家躺个一晚上就又生龙活虎了。

夜晚的雨，悄悄降临这座城市。凌晨的宁静使得街道都有些寂寞，滴滴答答的雨，有些吵闹，叫正在生病的人心生烦闷。

潮湿的空气聚起来，成了雨珠，打在弗拉维奥深色的发旋上。他想着只是小雨，自己的住所也并不远，便撑着摇摇欲坠的身体，冒着小雨回了家。

一路上，湿淋淋的雨弄得衣服都黏在了弗拉维奥的肌肤上。这倒叫他有了一时的清凉，但回到家后，便是难耐的燥热。

弗拉维奥不会照顾人，更不会照顾自己的身体。他草草用毛巾擦了擦头发和胸腹，换了赶紧的内衣与衬衫便裸着两条长腿钻进了被窝。

手机放在床头，充上电，关了机，倒头睡去，外部世界失去了跟他的联系。

头脑发胀，太阳穴突突的跳着。撕裂般的痛苦翻滚在脑海，这叫弗拉维奥经受不住，蹙起难受的眉。

他整个人就像只自我封闭的蚕蛹，裹在厚重、严实的被子里。

热出了黏糊糊的汗，浸湿了衬衫，吻着他因为发烫而变成粉嫩的肌肤，碎发贴着额头，空荡荡的房子除了卧室发出的几声痛苦的呻吟以外便没了回音。

门口似乎有模模糊糊的喊叫声，但弗拉维奥没力气爬起来。他的四肢软绵绵，整个人只是翻个身，大脑就一阵天旋地覆的晕眩。发烧将他多病的身体压垮了，急需他人的救助。就在弗拉维奥强撑着不让自己因为病痛的折磨而哭出来时，家门也被人踹得砰砰直响。

扰民的噪音，却是瘫倒在床上的病人的福音。

铁门又安静下去，久久未有声响，大概半小时后，窸窸窣窣的开锁声音和破门而入的急切脚步声，还有奥利弗那熟悉的声音。

他得救了吗？一定是吧。弗拉维奥闭上眼睛，他的眼睛很酸，身体很累。只是一场发烧就引爆了他一直堆积起来的疲倦。

“弗拉？你还好……好烫！你发烧了。”有人闯进他的卧室，摇晃他的身体。那是专属奥利弗的粉红软发，模糊不清的视线努力对焦着，弗拉维奥看见了一双蓝宝石，而对方的语气也是心疼的询问。

他没力气说话，支支吾吾几声就安静下去。

溃散无神的红眼睛瞧着那片蓝湖，从未觉得如此安心。

身上沉重的被子被掀开，一股凉风，一声女性的尖叫，还有急匆匆退出卧室带上门的响声。

又回到安静的样子了呢。

弗拉维奥蜷缩起身子，冷空气让本是热乎的身子变得冰冷，汗液也是刺骨的。

奥利弗站在床前，他克制着自己的双手去抚摸弗拉维奥雪白细长的小腿，粉雕玉琢的脸，淡淡的桃色的关节和滚烫的白里透红的肌肤。奥利弗微微失神，他怀疑着，好奇着。怎么会有人一生病，就变得跟个水晶娃娃一样呢？

指不定就连那儿，最私密的穴口，也是媚红的肉褶……

但最终，他盖回了被子，并转过身去，不让弗拉维奥一个抬头就能瞧见他蠢蠢欲动的裤子。

从几乎一模一样的衣服里找出一条裤子给弗拉维奥套上。他的脸几乎要跟发烧的弗拉维奥一样红，而且因为不敢看对方具有诱惑力的双腿，闭着眼睛乱摸时他还捉到了一块软肉……

可真折磨人呀。奥利弗和弗拉维奥一样，是不好受的。

给对方穿上衣服。奥利弗便对一同前来的艾琳小姐说去找退烧药和体温计。

“弗拉可能是感冒发烧了！快点，找找看有没有派的上用场的药品。”他的语气像肯定句，里边有着无法掩饰的关心与焦急。

最后，奥利弗是正确的。弗拉维奥发烧到三十九点五。

这个结果一出来，奥利弗马上就把昏昏欲睡的病人抱了起来。急匆匆的朝着楼下自己的轿车，小跑去。

6.

奥利弗因为出版社的事情，必须赶回去。但当他一忙好，就立刻赶回来接替了艾琳的位置。那架势，活像弗拉维奥的男朋友。

等到点滴挂完，弗拉维奥还是枕在奥利弗的腿上睡觉。

不知道他有多少天没睡觉，奥利弗抚摸着对方红彤彤的脸颊，随后指尖轻柔地，心酸地划过那深深的黑眼圈。

点滴输尽，奥利弗叫了护士来拔针。期间弗拉维奥轻轻皱了皱眉头，叫奥利弗的心也突然被人提了起来：

“轻点。”他这么对护士说。

后者看了眼这对Gay，有点无语地翻了翻眼睛，利落拔掉了锋利的针头。

弗拉维奥睡醒在自己家里。被汗水浸湿的被单换过了。掌心惨留着余温，有人在不知什么时候起就一直握着他。

门外传来厨具碰撞的叮当声，弗拉维奥迷迷糊糊站起来。

脚趾踩到了什么，低头，是从没见过的绒毛小兔拖鞋。很可爱，也是那家伙一贯的风格。

他已经猜到是谁在他家里擅自下厨了。

空中飘来那人最擅长的美食香气，闻起来像是罗宋汤。弗拉维奥很高兴，他没有做一些花花绿绿的杯糕。

奥利弗忙碌的背影像一个贴心的爱人。刚刚安置好弗拉维奥，在给他又填了件外衣后，奥利弗才转身进入厨房去盛他的浓汤。

煮烂的西红柿散发出酸甜诱人的香味，虽然没加意大利特有的调料但别有风味。

曾经还在意大利时，弗拉维奥的胞胎弟弟最擅长的就是番茄罗宋汤。那曾是他最喜欢的食物。

一口气喝光整整一碗，连一旁的沙拉都没怎么碰。弗拉维奥还有些不知足的，贪婪地舔了舔嘴唇。上边有汤渍，还有完全捉住他的胃的美味。他抬头，似乎想再填一碗，但恰好，就跟对面含着笑意的蓝眼睛撞在了一起。

懵懂如小兽的眼神开始害羞，弗拉维奥的脸开始像罗宋汤主料——西红柿，一样，变得红彤彤。

“谢谢……你的照顾。”

他不怎么擅长表达自己的情感，于是后边的那句说的极为小声，仿佛不情不愿。

还好对面坐着的是奥利弗，还好他完全理解、懂得他。

奥利弗只是微笑，他一直都在微笑，却不是嘲笑。他很珍惜现在与弗拉维奥的亲密机会。因为上次的莽撞，他们似乎都互相躲避了一个月。

见不着面的滋味儿可真难受，像小猫的爪子玩弄你的心，瘙痒难耐。

他想了想，最后把“我应该做的”这句给咽回了肚子。

要小心点儿，不要打草惊蛇了。

弗拉维奥没有得到回应，有点难堪的尴尬。他似乎认为奥利弗在生他的气，但不知道处于什么理由，以及什么样的位置来照顾他或是生气。

他有点束手束脚，因为答案明晃晃的摆在他面前，但他总是别扭着错过。

浓汤很好喝，浑身都暖起来，鉴于他还在生病。清洗盘子以及请弗拉维奥上床的任务就交给了奥利弗。前者显然不习惯被人照顾，或许大学完全独立的四年叫他过早的步入社会，但是奥利弗完全可以从对方尝试接受他们不小心牵在一起的手掌的情况中看出来，弗拉维奥没有完全的排斥。

至少不是厌恶，这是个好兆头。

干完一切的活儿，奥利弗再次返回弗拉维奥的卧室。

以为弗拉维奥睡着了，临走前要去给对方塞好被子，但没想到那个面色苍白的深发青年还没睡。

穿着跟上世纪古董睡衣完全有的一拼的白色经典，乖巧着盖着半身被子，坐在那，手指交缠着等着他。

门只是扭了个把手，弗拉维奥就投去了等待许久的目光。

第一次见面的谨慎，防备与疏离全然不见了。只剩下难得的温柔与谢意，还有小小的疑虑。

这回儿换奥利弗有点尴尬，他已经穿戴好自己的东西准备离开，现在来看，只能耸耸肩，扔下一句“那你好好休息” 就想赶紧跑路。

可是弗拉维奥叫住了他，花了很大的勇气和力气。叫两个人都为现在既温馨又有点诡异的气氛而不自然。

似乎有什么秘密已经隐瞒不知，想要冲破最后的荆棘。

“你为什么，对我……这么好？”照顾到无微不至。

简直是言情傻白甜女主的标准台词。奥利弗在心里轻叹，自己的小企鹅还真是单纯。

“那你又为什么要留下来加班，即便不爱惜自己的身体也要做好我的小说编辑？”他反问。

“当然——”是因为你。

弗拉维奥差点脱口而出，他愣了会儿。一直犹豫不决的选择，在一瞬间，被冲动定格成了永恒。

他再去看奥利弗，对方的眼睛里有狡黠的光。似乎在说，我跟你一样。

有时候，甜蜜不是一堆的情话，而是一个眼神。

弗拉维奥活了二十四年，可算是真正体会到这句话里浓情的蜜意。他笑了起来，一种冰川融化的幸福，因为这是他人生里最开心的一刻。

7.

他们交往了。

很直白，很突然，也很理所当然。

艾琳在听到这个消息后，第一反应是骂那只粉红色的猪居然拱走了编辑部人人爱的白菜，第二反应才是愤愤道： 

“为什么我碰不上！”

弗拉维奥的东西不多，能搬的都带进奥利弗的公寓了。

对方给了很好的理由，催他交稿。于是弗拉维奥便顺便的补上：每天醒来第一眼是亲吻自己男友的鼻尖。

糖衣炮弹，甜蜜暴击。奥利弗同志义无反顾的在爱情战长上竖起了白旗。

奥利弗的书最终还是出版了，美工他也一人包揽，大大小小可以算是独立完成。真所谓是除了出书以外，不让别人捞一分钱。

新书取名《张嘴，吃糖！》不再是往日的现实题材，反而是一改的无脑宠。不过销量口碑都直线上升，可能是因为这本书是取材自他和自己男朋友，因而，尽管是鼾鼻甜文，但也十分的真实。比如奥利弗居然真把弗拉维奥曾在家里偷偷跟他养的猫一起喵喵叫的事迹写上去再出版……

变相的同居日记。真不知道那些小女孩读者了解到真相后会有何感慨。

言情小说人气作家粉白点领结居然是Gay。弗拉维奥想着如果这事被爆出来，就算他是麻省理工毕业的博士，也得被老板扫地出门了。

不过，最后为了庆祝奥利弗来到W文化首版书大卖，大家还是私底下召集了一个小小的聚会。弗拉维奥留在公寓里做他的工作，就没去了。而且，他的贺礼早就送出去了。

就在两日前的一个夜晚，于午夜时分，同美妙的高潮一齐送达。

奥利弗参加的庆祝会只是个小型party，他喝了几口酒，嫌弃了派对上的小蛋糕如何难吃就回家去了。

冒着酒驾的风险，他只想早点窝在男朋友怀里，像是大猫，被对方温柔地抚摸。

但等他回家，本来坐在客厅工作的人已经不见了。拔掉电源插头的笔记本安静躺在那，常用来喝咖啡的马克杯也安分待在橱柜里。二楼的卧室门微微敞开，他有点醉醺醺的走上楼，却没有急着进门。

一抹肉色，从门缝后闪过。奥利弗屏住呼吸。明明在自己家里，却像贼，小心的偷看。

弗拉维奥坐在床沿，一双笔直修长的腿暴露在空中，橘灯的照耀下勾勒出暧昧的阴影。他还穿着常年不变的白衬衫，但是因为没了休闲西服裤，所以松垮垮的垂在胯骨两侧。短到腿根的黑色拳击内裤若隐若现。

布料包裹着臀肉，紧致到股缝都若隐若现。

白花花的大腿分开来，岔开来。那曾经是奥利弗多次美梦中的场景。一双骨节分明的手撩起衣服下摆。精瘦的腰肢，白嫩的肌肤。大拇指情色地勾住内裤边缘，慢慢将衣料拉扯下。衬衫衣摆又垂了下来，遮住了平坦的腹和那部分软绵绵的肉。

黑色的内裤褪至脚裸，挂在粉嫩的关节边。弗拉维奥抬起自己的脚，他还没发现，自己只是简单的一套动作，在门口的偷窥者眼里却是多么的女性化，多么的具有引诱和挑战力。

他没多想。衬衫后摆盖住一半的臀肉，另一半的圆润则在他弯腰拾取衣物时彻底暴露在奥利弗的视野内。因为酒精的热，血气方刚的男人立刻就有了反应。

那是赤裸的邀请，最原始的爱情。他无权拒绝什么，也根本不想糟蹋这一盛宴。

弗拉维奥抱着浴巾，套着衬衫进了浴室。他没关上门，他认为情侣间没必要隐瞒，特别是在他们已经做过一次后，最后的肉体隔阂也彻底消失了。

只是他不知道的是，自己刚刚所做的一切，全都入了奥利弗的眼睛。

而就在他后脚刚步入浴室时。一件件凌散扯开，抛在一旁的衣物，也顺着他的足迹蔓延到了浴室。那是比弗拉维奥还要大上一码的衬衫。

浴室的门，咔嚓上锁。在橘红的灯光下，惊讶或是惊喜。

两道模糊的影子拥抱在一起，从亲吻到纠缠，再融为一体，水花掩盖不住绝妙快感时的高声呻吟。

最后，只是一片的旖旎风光。


End file.
